White Family
The White Family '''harbors the first witches in existence, stemming from the Original Witch, Laurel White, who along with a human, named Jonas White, raised seven siblings. All witches descend from them. The Original Surgo, RIley is also part of them. They are more powerful than any other witch. __TOC__ History The first and oldest son, Riley was born to Jonas and Laurel White in a village, which would become Meadow Wood, in the 3rd Century. Lonely and unable to get along with most of the village children, Laurel and Jonas promised to have more children. Before she conceived any of the others, Laurel was stricken down by earth during a brutal storm that broke her bones and set her on fire as the earth shook. The village peeked through their windows in awe, unable to help her. When the storm wore off, Jonas quickly carried her into their home where she rested for days, thought to soon be dead. Soon, however, she began to heal and become miracuously healthy. The villagers were surprised and they soon learned that nature had granted her with the unique abilities of witchcraft, which she used to help the town, healing them, growing trees for spices, and adding to their livestock. The village saw her as their queen and woman. Soon after, Laurel gave birth to six more children to Riley's joy. The family was happy and very close. The six of them began to exemplify signs of great healthy and unique abilities, however, and they soon learned that just like their mother, they too were witches. When the children's abilities began to get out of control, Laurel paid special attention to them, teaching them how to use their abilities to help the village as she had. Riley was jealous and furious, feeling as the weakest though he was the oldest. He resented his siblings for manifesting his abilities while he had nothing. To divert his anger, his father Jonas, taught him how to hunt, which gained his skill, strength, and experience with killing. He expressed his anger towards his siblings, but some such as Rosalind and James scorned him for his jealousy. Joshua and Sage, however, defended him. As they grew older, his anger grew and his father, who became old was too weak to divert his anger. Riley attempted to take James's life with his dagger and James, who was inexperienced with using magic offensively was only able to move the dagger out of his hand. Riley, who had been taught to kill, was able to subdue him, however. Rosalind came to help, but Riley was able to break her neck. He consumed her blood and her ash after burning her. Riley was unconscious for days, but woke to Sage. He discovered he was not a witch like his siblings, but instead, he was half-powered, a Surgo. He began to flee. Sage begged him to stay, but he knew James would hunt him down, and allowed him to leave. Years later, Sage met a human man. They married and had a child named Michael Knight. During this period, the villagers began to resent the witches, seeing them use their magic selfishly and carelessly despite their mother's warnings. Jonas died after a while due to his sickness and Laurel's inability to heal him. The villagers began to riot against the spreading of the witch population. They killed Michael, which sent Sage into anger and later, depression. She struggled to control her powers against the villagers, but her mother's warnings assisted her. Sage had more children, but fearing the continuous prowl of the villagers, Sage wanted to protect the rest of her remaining family including her husband, her children, coming grandchildren, Laurel, Antonio, Terrick, and Joshua. She tricked her mother into getting some of her blood and using it to turn the locket she always wore into a powerful talisman to capture her and her mother's power so that she would be able to go against the villagers who began to hunt them down. Sage eventually killed most of them, which caused the hunting to die down. Her mother was furious, angry that her children were misusing the magic of the earth. Contradicting herself, after she discovered Riley was transforming more Surgos, she sent her two obedient sons, Antonio and Terrick, out to help James kill Riley and wipe out his Surgos. Unable to successfully, Riley and his army of Surgos ended up killing all three of his brothers. Family Members *Jonas White (deceased; severe sickness): Jonas was a human and the patriarch of the White Family. He married Laurel, who became a witch after having their first son, Riley, and then later having six more children; James, Antonio, Terrick, Rosalind, Joshua, and Sage. Jonas is described as a kind man who cared deeply about his family, but fell into the shadow due to their manifesting of witchcraft. Riley said he was the only person who understood how he felt, causing them to have a strong relationship. He many times tried to divert Riley's jealously and taught him how to hunt and kill animals as well. He died around his sixties due to severe sickness and Laurel's inability to help heal him. *Laurel White (deceased; old age): Laurel was the Original Witch, married to a mere human, Jonas, later giving birth to seven children; Riley, James, Antonio, Terrick, Rosalind, Joshua, and Sage. She died in her mid-fifties. Laurel was a strong-willed, family devoted, and kind soul who wanted to help the village she lived in and help teach her children how to serve nature. However, along the way she began to go about things in the wrong way, neglecting Riley, and then sending three of her remaining sons out to kill him and his species, which he felt was an abomination. She is then resurrected and she tries to punish the nation of witches for their new misuse of magic, though it stemmed from actions from her family centuries ago. *Riley White:' is the Original Surgo Witch and the first born child to Jonas and Laurel, and the eldest brother to James, Antonio, Terrick, Rosalind, Joshua, and Sage. Laurel became a witch after he was born, causing him to me human unlike his siblings, which eventually angered him and caused him to be jealous. His siblings, especially James and Rosalind scorned him for his jealously, but Sage and Joshua defended him, causing him to be close to them, especially Sage. He attempted to take James life for his witchcraft, but ended up taking his sister Rosalind's. He used her blood and ash to turn him into a Surgo Witch, initially wanting to become a witch like them. He fled his family, knowing James would hunt him down. He transformed more and more Surgos, helping creating the Original Hybrid. James, Antonio, and Terrick caught up with him, attempting to kill him, but they were not strong enough against him and his army. *'James White (deceased; killed by Riley White): was the second child born to Jonas and Laurel White, the younger brother of Riley and the elder brother of Antonio, Terrick, Rosalind, Joshua, and Sage. James is described as a handsome man and sometimes intimidating. He loathed Riley for his constant jealously and when he killed Rosalind, initially attempting to take his life, he spent years tailing Riley in order to kill him and his abomination of creatures, becoming vengeful. He was killed, however, along with Antonio and Terrick by Riley with the help of his Surgo army. *Antonio White (deceased; killed by Riley White):' was the third born child of Jonas and Laurel White, the younger brother of Riley and James, and elder brother to Terrick, Rosalind, Joshua, and Sage White. He was described as the most calm and moral of his brothers, wanting to use magic very carefully, and was one of the two very obedient to their mother. This obedience to his mother, however, caused him to become violent, seeking out his older brother Riley along with James and Terrick, attempting to kill him and Surgos at his mother's request. Riley was stronger however, and was able to kill them all. *'Terrick White (deceased; killed by Riley White): was the fourth child born to Jonas and Laurel White, the younger brother of Riley, James, and Antonio, and older brother to Rosalind, Joshua, and Sage. He, too was described as being obedient to his mother, but looked up to his older brother, James, admiring his independence. He was killed by Riley along with James and Antonio, after being sent to hunt down and kill Riley. *Rosalind White (deceased; killed by Riley White): was the first female child born into the family to Laurel and Jonas and is the younger sister to Riley, James, Antonio, and Terrick, and eldest sister to Joshua and Sage. She is said to have been fearless, extremely protective of her family, and didn't like being messed with, especially by Riley, whose jealously angered her greatly. She and her only sister, Sage, were very close until she began to side with Riley. She was also the first one in the family that was killed. Rosalind saved her brother, James, who Riley intiatially attacked. Riley, then snapped her neck, to get her blood and ash and turn him into a witch, but ended up becoming a Surgo. James then hunted Riley down to avenge her death. *Joshua White (deceased; old age): was the sixth child born to Laurel and Jonas, and the youngest brother to Riley, James, Antonio, Terrick, and Rosalind, but the older brother to Sage. He was the described as the wildest, very amusing and fun, the "light of the family". He was favored by all his siblings and was close to Riley even after his jealously. *Sage White (deceased; old age): '''was the second female and the seventh and last child born to Jonas and Laurel as well as the youngest sister to Riley, James, Antonio, Terrick, Rosalind, and Joshua. She looked up to Rosalind and was very fond of Joshua and Riley, but issues involving her and her sister began when she sided with Riley even when he began to become violently jealous and after he killed Rosalind. He nursed him back to consciousness and kept him safe from James who would come after him. Sage and a human later gave birth to their first son, Michael Knight, who was later killed by the villagers, resenting them for their misuse of magic. Sage created Sage's Locket, a powerful talisman, to protect the rest of her loved ones. Before she died, she buried it under an unbreakable chamber which happened to be the place where the Bridges Mansion lay in Virginia. Laurel3.jpg|Laurel White Riley13.jpg|Riley White Sage.jpg|Sage White-Knight Category:Family Category:White Family Trivia *4/9 of the family was killed by Riley White, one of the family members. *They are immune to Adflicto due to their immensity of power. *Riley first manisted Sacrificial Magic when he killed Rosalind in order to transform himself. *Sage first manifested Channel Magic when she created the first talisman. *Though Laurel condemned the current witches for misusing magic, it was her actions and her children that set this into action whether she likes it or not. *Riley f